dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Squire Guide For Console (1 Stop For Everything)
Good Resources Player and Item Handbook Elements Maps Main Page Other Guides Finally's Squire Guide (being updated by me. Using his Style and his recommendations. So it will be updated to what he had previously just with current patch information for PC and console) Step By Step Exp and Mana Farming Guide (good information but more PC specific Information) RevWhatever's Squire Guide (Look Here for Actual Mission/ Campaign Information) Getting Started First of all there are some key choices you need to make from the start #'Chose Your Build' #'Omni's Build Information' #'Chose Your Playstyle' #'Commitment Level' #'Solo Or Teamplay' Chosing Your Build Because of the restrictions of the console my opinion is that there are only 2 types of builds for us console players. Tower and Hero. The Hybrid builds to don't have much effectiveness in console play because of the lack of super-loot and end game gear we are unable to obtain. I will only be showing you the two builds I have on the console but there are other people. Leveling up a toon to level 70 nets you 299 stat points to allocate. So you can basically max 4 skills and then have 19 points to do with what you like! Build Information Omni's Console Build Information Build Table Hero The first Build i have listed is solely for a DPS Build where you as a squire would be Running around DPSing monsters to death. The extra stats are added to the tower health to create 1 a place for them to go and 2 so while your running around your towers have some health so that you can get around to all the places and kill the attacking mobs (groups of monsters). The second Build i have is a Hero dps build but with more emphasis on Keeping crystals Alive rather than just running around like a crazy person and killing things. The second build allows you as the player to do more dps and be very quick late game while simultaneously having some tower and defense damage to be able to do harder challenges. Tower The first Tower build i have here focuses on the towers themselves. You will have to have some hero speed and some hero build rate to be able to capitalize on this build. upgrading will become a chore. This build has a lot of Tower AOE (area of Effect) (Tower Range). This can be good and bad. Harpoon Turrets will benefit from this and also Bowling Ball Turrets but not much else will benefit from this build. So i suggest build number 2. The second tower build is the one i am currently using on my Console squire. It is by far the best tower build i have found and tested But it fits my playing style (see below). This build focuses on tower attack and fast tower placement and upgrading. This build is what i have used with some success to complete a lot of the missions. What Kind of Towers Do I Get as a Squire? Click the names of the turrets to see the full page. Spike Blockade ' 'The Spike Blockade is a Squire tower used for barricades. It has the most health of all towers, and can slightly damage enemies that near its spikes. The Spike Blockade is most useful when the party wishes to block off a bottleneck or protect another tower. It is also 30% larger than the Apprentice Magic Blockade. In terms of damage, the Spike Blockade is not very efficient, and in most cases the Squire's other towers will do a much better job of killing. Bouncer Blockade The Bouncer Blockade is a Squire tower that knocks back nearby enemies, damaging them and keeping them away from your towers. Having medium damage and high health with a relatively low Defense Units requirement, the Bouncer is useful for most situations that require an area to be blockaded; it can also be used to knock enemies off of edges or into other towers. Its low cost makes it helpful for soloing squires in the first wave of many levels. Harpoon Turret The Harpoon Turret is a large crossbow with a wide range and medium-high damage. Its attack rate is slow, but its ability to penetrate enemies makes it a good tower for choke points and intersections. Bowling Ball Turret The Bowling Ball Turret, sometimes called the cannon, is the fastest ranged Squire tower. It also has the longest range of any Squire tower. The downside is that it has the smallest cone of attack, and the ball has to roll making it impossible to hit air units, fire uphill, or cross uneven terrain. When the ball impacts a target, it will knock it back and bounce off to continue rolling and potentially hit another target. Slice N Dice Blockade The Slice N Dice Blockade, colloquially known as the Spinner, is the highest-level tower that the Squire has access to. The tower has a small warm-up time before attacking and obtaining maximum damage, but it inflicts the most damage over time on a single enemy out of any of the Squire's towers. If a party has extra defense units, then these towers are a good replacement for less costly blockades. The health on these towers is high but they do require the player to repair them occasionally, as Kobolds and Dark Elf Archers almost always hit them if not accompanied by other towers. For a soloing Squire, the Slice N Dice is particularly effective because it combines high health with good damage output. What are My Skills? Circular Slice is a Squire skill unlocked at Level 5 that makes the squire do a spin attack that damages and knocks back targets in a large radius around the squire. Usage The move is best used when surrounded by many monsters, as the knockback allows the Squire to escape. This skill should be limited when the Squire needs a quick escape. It is also worth noting that the knockback effect is modified by the weapon the Squire is holding so a higher knockback skill will push the monsters back farther. Leveling and costs The damage of Circular Slice is based on the weapons' base and elemental damage, player damage stat and skill points in circular slice. The skill will cost 60 mana per use regardless of how many skill points are invested in circular slice. Blood Rage is an ability of the Squire that is unlocked at level 20. Under its effect, the Squire's damage and speed is greatly increased. Usage Blood Rage is a skill best used against bosses. Because of its mana cost, it is advised to use this only against bosses, in dire situations, and when all of the defenses are built and fully upgraded. Blood Rage is particularly effective in the Ogre Crush and Monster Fest challenges. Leveling and costs The mana cost each second is 30 during the first 8 seconds, but after that becomes a quadratic sequence where the new cost each second is approximately the previous value plus the current number of seconds since Blood Rage was activated. Adding more points to the skill increases the damage dealt and reduces the amount of mana needed after the start mana is used. The starting mana amount is not reduced. What Is My Playstyle? Quick Slow Damage Fast Damage Slow Tower Focus Hero Focus What Kind of Pet (Familiar) Should/Can I Get? Obtainable on Console Version Chicken |rarity=Ultra-Unique |image=File:trendychicken.png |version=Console |where=Unlock all achievements in the game |special= Deals Heroic splash damage with both ranged and melee attacks. Knocks back enemies in melee and shoots eggs at distant monsters. }} OMG I NEED ARMOR!!!! Level Requirement Chart (Console) Types Armor can come in 5 different types, which affect their appearance and armor set bonus. Armor type is the second to last word of an armor's name, while the last is always the slot of the item. Armor type does not affect the armor's stats; Leather armor has the same chance of having good stats or a damage reduction quality as Pristine armor. What Weapon Is the Best and What Do I Upgrade? The Heretic - Insane Wizardry 136 base damage, 145 elemental damage, 12 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 27 Blood Rage The High Five - Medium/Hard Ogre Crush 121 base damage, 174 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 99% block, 29 upgrades 17 hero attack Mobile Moxie - Insane No Towers Allowed 178 base damage, 144 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 27 tower health Ogre Safety Razor - Medium/Hard Unlikely Allies 129 base damage, 189 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 17 Circular Slice Note: The randomizer value for a hard level drop of this is fairly low (1.16 if it means anything to you); don't be shocked if it takes a LONG time to farm a particularly good one. The highest attack values I could simulate were 2-3 less than what I have listed. The Pinioner 103 base damage, 145 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 17 tower range The Quiescence - Insane Moving Core 132 base damage, 145 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 17 hero speed, 17 hero casting speed You Chose... Most people like The High Five and the Mobile Moxie... But Then again it depends on your build and your intent. Weapon Type Comparison Table Before deciding to upgrade a weapon, it is worth looking at the strength of the items (i.e. torn, worn, sturdy, etc.) to get a basic idea of how upgrade-able it is, and how long you will probably want to keep it. Upgrading is not a cheap process, so spend wisely. How to Upgrade! I only upgrade godly weapons or weapons from challenges or Bosses. These are the only weapons worth upgrading. ' There are two methods to upgrade items: #Using the lockbox: *Go into the lockbox *Click on Hero Info or X *Click on an item *click A *Hold down the right trigger to invest in it (cost is shown on lower right side), and press A to confirm #By using the tavernkeep: *Store items to be upgraded in your lockbox (sell all of your junk items to avoid clutter) *Talk to the shopkeeper *Select Items, on the left side of the menu *Choose the item you wish to upgrade *Hold down the right trigger to upgrade (cost is shown on lower right side), and press A to confirm Items will usually have multiple levels to be upgraded (shown at the bottom of the item picture), so you can keep going till they are all full. It is also important to note that all of your characters share the lockbox items and money (mana). End-Game Goals *Full Godly Gear (There is no Mythical for us Console Players) *Good 30+weapon *a build you enjoy *A good pet Console Player FAQ List of Things Not Coming To Console as of Jan 21, 2012 *'Nightmare Mode *New Classes *Super Loot *Holiday Events *'Assault Maps' Unfortunately no we wont be getting any of the new DLC. See here for more info Console DLC News Category:Guides Category:Squire Category:Squire guides